Dark Aether
'''Dark Aether' was a planet that existed within a parallel dimension, named as such because it was a twisted, lethal version of the planet Aether, which exists in the "normal" dimension. Dark Aether was born when a Leviathan from Phaaze crashed into Aether; the cataclysmic reaction of both Phazon and the unique planetary energy created a dimensional rift and "split" Aether into two planets. Judging by the enormous crater on Dark Aether, the Leviathan crashed there and not on Light Aether. Dark Aether's hazardous atmosphere was damaging to any beings that originate from the normal "light" dimension, such as humans, Luminoth, Space Pirates, etc.; simply stepping foot on the planet could quickly kill "light" inhabitants or deteriorate normal machinery unless precautions were taken, though there are exceptions to this. Dark Aether was home to the Ing, an aggressive race of intelligent shadow beings. Dark Aether was only accessible from Aether by Dark Portals, some of which were created by Luminoth technology. The Ing, on the other hand, could invade the opposite planet by creating portals at will. Dark Aether and its counterpart not only shared the same area of space, but also shared the limited planetary energy. As a result, the two planets were equally weak and unstable; in order for one planet to reach complete stability, it would need both its own and its opposite's planetary energy. Thus, Aether's and Dark Aether's dominant species were at war with one another for approximately 50 years until Bounty Hunter Samus Aran fought on the side of the Luminoth. Samus successfully removed the remaining planetary energy from Dark Aether, destroying the dark planet in the process. It is interesting to note that Phazon was initially found only within Dark Aether (before Space Pirates began bringing it to their base on Aether). Luminoth Lore suggests the Leviathan, along with its entire load of Phazon, was teleported to Dark Aether at the moment of impact. The Lore data further states that as the Luminoth emerged from their shelters, neither the Phazon meteor nor any substantial crater could be seen. Planetary scans of Dark Aether reveal a large crater and deep cracks running through half of its surface. Biology Dark Aether was home to not only the Ing, but also to enthralled creatures known as Darklings. There were robotic entities as well, brought to the planet by both Luminoth and Ing during the war for planetary energy. Below is a list of every robot, enemy or species encountered on Dark Aether, or mentioned to have inhabited but no longer do. *Airthorn *Amorbis *Bladepod *Blueroot Tree *Boost Guardian *Chykka *Chykling *Corrupted Sentreye *Dark Blueroot Tree *Dark Diligence Drone *Dark Grenchler *Dark Ingsmasher *Dark Luminoth *Dark Phlogus *Dark Pirate Commando *Dark Pirate Trooper *Dark Preed *Dark Quad *Dark Samus (not an inhabitant, but she regularly made visits for Phazon) *Dark Shredder *Dark Splinter *Dark Tallon Metroid *Dark War Wasp *Darkling *Darkling Tentacle *Dormant Ingclaw *Emperor Ing *Flying Ing Cache *Grapple Guardian *Grenchler *Guardian *Harmony Class Drone *Hunter Ing *Ing *Ing Horde *Ing Larva Swarm *Ing Webtrap *Ingclaw *Inglet *Ingsphere Cache *Ingstorm *Ingworm *Ingworm Cache *Jump Guardian *Liftvine Crystal *Lightbringer *Lightflyer *LightSwarm *Luminoth *Lumite *Metroid *Nightbarb *Power Bomb Guardian *Quadraxis *Sentreye *Space Pirate *Sporb *Venom Weed *War Wasp *Warrior Ing *Watchdrone *Webling Dark Aether areas Sky Temple Grounds Just like the light Aether counterpart, it's the surrounding area of the Sky Temple. Most of it is blocked off by Ingworms, however, preventing Samus from exploring it completely. This is where the Emperor Ing itself makes its home, guarding the greatest amount of planetary energy stolen from Aether. Dark Agon Wastes The dark version of Agon Wastes is mostly the same. The Ing are not very active on this area, due to them being initially unaware of the threat Samus poses for them. The temple guardian of the area is Amorbis. Dark Torvus Bog The dark version of Torvus Bog is a poisonous bog. All the waters of Dark Torvus Bog are poisonous making it twice as dangerous. It's also teeming with Ing activity after their defeat at Agon Wastes. The temple guardians of the area are the Chykka Larva and Chykka Adult. Ing Hive The dark version of the Sanctuary Fortress is the hive of the Ing. As it is their home and they are now totally aware of the growing threat Samus poses, the Ing are the most active in this area. The temple guardian of the area is Quadraxis. Sky Temple The final area of the game. The Sky temple requires 10 keys to access (Samus needs only 9, since one of the keys is already in place) and is the home of the first and eldest Ing, the ruler of the Ing Horde: Emperor Ing. Official data ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: In Dark Aether there is a lot of Phazon. What is the relation between the meteorite which fell on Tallon IV and the one on Aether? To what extent do the Ing have the capacity for knowledge? ANSWER: Probably to the extent of a highly intelligent shark.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/7/ Logbook entry . The images of both Aethers have been directly ripped from the cinematics in ''Echoes, and have a larger palette than most scan images.]] Trivia *After Samus regains the planetary energy in Dark Torvus Bog, Dark Agon Wastes and Ing Hive, the sky in that area becomes red, unlike the normal purple. However, it cannot be seen in the Sky Temple Grounds or in the Sky Temple, even after the last planetary energy is recovered. *Dark Aether is the first of four planets to be destroyed by Samus Aran, the following three being Phaaze, Zebes and SR388. (If one were to consider Dark Aether's destruction, it would equate to the destruction of a dimension.) *While Luminoth Lore states that the Leviathan was teleported to Dark Aether at the moment of impact, it claims that there was no substantial sign of the crash. However this is contradicted by later statements that claim the Leviathan's impact caused major atmospheric changes that scorched the Agon Wastes. *This concept is stated in interviews to be based on The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, which also involved two worlds (Light and Dark World in Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Light Aether and Dark Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) that the main character has to travel between both to progress. **It also resembles the plotline of [[w:c:mario:Super Mario Bros. (film)|the Super Mario Bros movie]], also dealing with two worlds (Earth and Dinohatten in Super Mario Bros., Light Aether and Dark Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes). Coincidentally, both Dinohatten and Dark Aether were created as a direct result of a celestial object violently colliding with the planet (the meteor rumored to have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs in Super Mario Bros., and the Leviathan in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes). *Interestingly, the skybox is the same for all areas (with the exception of the previously mentioned red skyboxes). *An unused version of the hologram seen in the Command Center of the Space Pirate mining facility, found in the files of the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, shows Dark Aether with a large moon. In the final game, this data was removed. Gallery File:Dark Aether hologram.png|Pirate hologram in the final game. File:Dark Aether Logbook entry.png es:Éter Oscuro ru:Темный Эфир Category:Dark Aether Category:Planets Category:Dimensional Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Research Category:Recurring Locations